


Comodín del público

by tulique



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, M/M, elige tu propia aventura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9658082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tulique/pseuds/tulique
Summary: Nijimura se queda perdido en medio de la nada y tiene que llamar a un amigo para que le venga a buscar. Para ello tiene que usar el comodín del público. ¿A quién tiene que llamar Shuuzou para no morir en el quinto culo?Opción A: Akashi.Opción B: Tatsuya.





	1. Planteamiento del problema

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este fic hace ya bastante, pero nunca me acordé de subirlo a AO3. En fin, este es un fic tipo Elige tu propia aventura/Choose your own adventure, es decir, el lector puede decidir cómo continúa la historia. No es necesario leer tanto la opción A como la opción B para entender la historia al completo (por ejemplo, si te gusta el nijihimu pero no el nijiaka, puedes irte directamente al capítulo Opción B y saltarte la Opción A sin más).
> 
> (Recordatorio: Kubota es ese misterioso senpai narizón que sale en el arco de Teikou y que se supone que es amigo de Nijimura)

No hay nada de malo en cambiar el rumbo si al final se llega a la meta. Vamos, que desviarse puede estar bien y todo; solo hay que ver cómo Kuroko, que está hecho de papel cebolla, logró convertirse en el as en la manga de Teikou sin ser un jugador de talento ortodoxo. Otro ejemplo sería Tatsuya, que es capaz de mezclar ingredientes de lo más variopintos y convertirlos en un plato para chuparse los dedos.

Eso es: pensamiento lateral, que le llaman.

Con eso en mente, Nijimura Shuuzou, que tiene el equivocarse como profesión, decide alterar su ruta y explorar. Ha salido de casa bien temprano para ir a correr y no apoltronarse en cama toda la mañana. Puede decirse que tiene un itinerario más o menos fijado, y habría que resaltar ese  _más o menos_ : sabe desde dónde parte y dónde terminará, pero el recorrido en sí puede variar tanto como los Bokémon que hay en la Bokédex de su hermano pequeño. O sea, mucho.

Ir siempre por el mismo camino es aburrido, ¿no?

Así que Shuuzou, valiente y guerrero, decide desviarse un  _pelín de nada_  y se deja llevar por su espíritu aventurero. Puede que esta decisión se haya visto motivada por la “música cutre ochentera”, como la llamaría Kubota, que está escuchando en esos momentos. Que alguien le diga de una puñetera vez a ese narizón que Take On Me y Dancing With Myself son canciones de lo más dignas y pegadizas.

Shuuzou se ve tan embriagado por su dosis de música cutre ochentera que ni se da cuenta por dónde está yendo. En serio, está tan absorto que fijo que ha arrollado ya a varios viandantes y alguna que otra farola. Es una apisonadora humana.

Corre, corre, corre y sigue corriendo. La canción termina. Despierta de su trance y ve que donde hace 3:47 minutos había un barrio residencial con sus tiendecitas y, no sé,  _civilización_ , ahora hay hierba, arrozales y una máquina expendedora que lleva fuera de servicio desde antes de que su padre naciera.

—Me cago en la puta —masculla.

Intenta deshacer lo recorrido, pero es que no sabe por dónde ha venido. Es más, acaba adentrándose más y más en las profundidades de esa aldea fantasma. No hay ni una señal de tráfico por la que guiarse. Ni tiendas. Ni nada.

Coge el teléfono e intenta dejarse aconsejar por el GPS, pero no caerá la breva: al quinto culo no llega nada.

A lo mejor ha viajado en el tiempo y resulta que está de verdad en los ochenta.

Joder, si hasta el tiempo atmosférico ha cambiado. Hace un calor de mil demonios.

A varios metros de distancia, casi a modo de espejismo, puede vislumbrarse una figura humana haciendo… algo. Shuuzou corre hacia ella y, a medida que la distancia se acorta, se da cuenta de que se trata de un ancianito que está regando las plantas mustias de su jardín.

—Buenos días —saluda Shuuzou con una sonrisa incómoda—. Disculpe, me he perdido y no sé cómo volver a [introduzca nombre de ciudad japonesa]. ¿Puede ayudarme?

—¿[Introduzca nombre de ciudad japonesa]? —Al viejecito se le ilumina la mirada—. Ue erá, engo un ieto e tu edá, y tudia ahí. Mmm, jeje. Tie ir erecha, uego oge er egundo ruce. Enudo aló, ¿eh?

Shuuzou lo mira con detenimiento. No ha entendido una mierda.

—¿Perdón?

El ancianito repite exactamente lo mismo.

—Ah, ya veo. Muchas gracias. Que tenga un buen día.

Shuuzou se marcha con una sonrisa en la que solo se puede leer “que alguien me mate”. No ha entendido nada, ¡nada!, de lo que le acaban de decir y prefiere morir a volverle a preguntar a ese pobre señor.

Dignidad ante todo.

Sigue caminando hasta que divisa a lo lejos algo que podría ser un _konbini_. Entra, pilla una botella de agua y le pregunta al dependiente por el nombre del pueblo.

Básicamente le confirma que está en el culo del mundo.

Lo bueno es que ahí ya tiene cobertura y puede hacer uso del comodín de la llamada.

La pregunta es: ¿ _a quién va a llamar_? Son apenas las siete y media de la mañana y cualquier persona decente le mandaría a tomar por saco. Baraja una serie de candidatos:

  * Mamá. Pros: no le importaría ir hasta el fin del mundo por su primogénito y le gusta conducir. Contras: es su día libre y no es plan de joderle la mañana, que no son horas.
  * Kubota. Pros: ninguno. Contras: todos.
  * Akashi. Pros: es rico y si quiere puede enviar a un chófer que vaya a buscarle. Contras: le perderá el poco respeto que le queda y se reirá de él. Altas probabilidades de que haga un chiste malo.
  * Tatsuya. Pros: le va la aventura y nunca tiene nada que hacer, lo cual es una buena combinación. Contras: le perderá el poco respeto que le queda y se reirá de él.



Con todos estos datos sobre la mesa, Shuuzou llega a dos conclusiones más que evidentes. La primera es que tiene que hacer nuevos amigos; la segunda es que, muy a su pesar, tiene que llamar a Akashi o a Tatsuya. Le toca escoger.

Para ello tiene que usar el comodín del público. ¿A quién tiene que llamar Shuuzou para no morir en el quinto culo?

 

[**OPCIÓN A:** Akashi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9658082/chapters/21817778)

[**OPCIÓN B:** Tatsuya](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9658082/chapters/21817841)


	2. Opción A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura llama a Akashi.

Shuuzou se decanta por Akashi. No le hace mucha gracia tener que molestarle a estas horas, pero al menos sabe que Akashi no solo no tiene mal despertar, sino que, casi con toda seguridad, ya está levantado y viendo partidas de shogi en Youtube. Casi que Shuuzou le está haciendo un favor y todo.

Además, hace ya algún tiempo que no ve a Akashi y no es mal momento de ponerse al día con él, ¿no? Siempre tiene anécdotas que contar y el tiempo pasa volando a velocidad de vértigo cuando está con él. Por no mencionar que Akashi es un cacho pan y hace lo que sea por ayudar a los demás. Joé, tampoco es que Shuuzou quiera aprovecharse de su bondad, pero las circunstancias son la que son…

Decidido. Va a llamar a Akashi.

—Buenos días, Nijimura-san. Qué sorpresa más agradable.

—Y tan agradable. —Shuuzou suspira resignado—. No preguntes  _cómo_ , pero estoy tirado en medio de la nada y necesito que alguien me venga a buscar.

—¿Puedo preguntarte  _cómo_  has acabado ahí?

—Oye, ¿qué te acabo de decir? En fin, salí a correr y me he perdido. Si no puedes echarme un cable, lo ent…

—Por supuesto que puedo —interrumpe Akashi. Sí, fijo que estaba viendo vídeos de shogi en Youtube—. Dime tu localización y pasaré a buscarte lo antes posible.

—Joder, gracias. Te debo una, Akashi.

Shuuzou le explica dónde está y casi se puede imaginar a la perfección cómo Akashi va anotando cada cosa que le dice en un bloc de notas. Qué chaval más eficiente, hay que ver. Mientras tanto, el dependiente del _konbini_  lo juzga y piensa en lo rematadamente idiota que es el señor cliente por haberse perdido  _corriendo_. Lo cual es cierto.

Pues nada, a esperar. Akashi dice que en cuarenta minutos o así está ahí. Teniendo en cuenta dónde vive Akashi y tal, eso significa que Shuuzou está casi en la prefectura vecina.

Joder.

Lo bueno es que al menos está en un  _konbini_  y puede ponerse a leer revistas para matar el rato.

La mayoría son porno.

En fin, no es momento de ponerse tiquismiquis.

Se pone los cascos, se compra una revista decente para no alimentar aún más las sospechas del dependiente y sale afuera a esperar. Pone la música y vuelve a verse atrapado en ella hasta que…

—¡Nijimura-san!

Shuuzou levanta la vista del artículo sobre el subcampeón de billar francés de Gifu y la posa sobre Akashi, ¡su salvador! Que, por cierto, ha tardado  _exactamente_  cuarenta minutos.

Akashi está en su cochazo de lujo, con la ventanilla abierta y un aire preocupado. Pobre.

—¡Akashi! Macho, me has salvado la vida. No sé ni cómo agradecértelo. —Shuuzou se pasa una mano por el pelo (sudado), agotado y a la vez pletórico, mientras Akashi lo observa al otro lado de la ventanilla—. Gracias, en serio. Te debo una bien gorda.

Lo único que hace Akashi es sonreír con esas últimas palabras (Shuuzou espera que a Akashi le haga gracia su cara o algo así y no que se haya convertido en Aomine Daiki 2.0., que con uno llega de sobra) e indicarle que se suba al coche.

— _Bienvenido, señor copiloto_  —le dice el puto coche a Shuuzou con una voz tan aterciopelada como los propios asientos.

Ya está Shuuzou manchando con su mediocridad y sudor un coche que vale más que su casa y la de su vecino juntas.

—¿Qué se supone que tengo que responder? Es más, ¿por qué tu coche habla? ¿Es el coche fantástico o qué?

—¿No te gusta esta función? A mí me parece que despierta una sensación de confort y bienestar en los pasajeros. —Akashi le mira directamente a los ojos—. En fin, Nijimura-san, creo que tienes una historia que contarme.

Shuuzou lo mira con cara de mierda.

—Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por alguien que ha venido a buscarte, ¿no crees?

Tiene razón. Shuuzou hace de tripas corazón, preparándose mentalmente para contar sus (des)venturas sin parecer un idiota de cuidado, y se da cuenta de que no le molesta del todo escuchar la risa de Akashi. 

—Oye, Akashi, te propongo un plan: vamos un momento a mi casa, dejas que me dé una ducha rápida y vamos por ahí a comer hasta reventar a un desayuno bufet. Yo invito, que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. ¿Qué me dices?

—Tu plan supera mis expectativas.

—¿Eso es un sí? ¿Y qué expectativas tenías tú, eh?

Akashi solo se ríe una vez más, como si estuviese ante alguien que en su día fue su senpai y que ahora está sudando, con cara de haber muerto y con unos leggings que no dejan mucho a la imaginación. Que es básicamente lo que le está pasando, a decir verdad.

Al menos Akashi no se mete mucho con él y hasta le deja conectar su iPot al coche parlanchín para ir escuchando la música que más le gusta. Joder, qué chaval más majo. Casi que le dan ganas de volverse a perder para tener una excusa más para volver a ver a Akashi e ir a desayunar por ahí con él a ritmo de música cutre ochentera.

[ **ＨＡＰＰＹ　ＥＮＤ** **]**


	3. Opción B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nijimura llama a Himuro.

 

Pues nada, a llamar a Tatsuya. Tampoco es plan de incordiar al pobre Akashi, que ya suficientemente ocupado debe de estar con lo suyo, y más a sabiendas de que Tatsuya casi le debe más favores que Aomine a Momoi.

Shuuzou llama a Tatsuya.

_Comunicando._

_Comunicando…_

_COMUNICANDO…_

Nada.

Al cabo de unos dos segundos es Tatsuya el que lo llama a él.

—¡Tatsuya!

—Mm, Shuu. —La voz ronca y sensual de Tatsuya le hace pensar por un momento que ha llamado a una línea caliente—. ¿Qué horas son estas? ¿Estás bien?

Shuuzou se dispone a hacerle un resumen de lo que le ha ocurrido desde que ha decidido poner la pata fuera de casa.

Se oye el silencio. O no. ¿Se puede oír el silencio? En fin, da igual: Tatsuya no dice nada y eso le lleva a deducir que el muy maldito se ha quedado dormido.

O eso piensa Shuuzou hasta que escucha unas carcajadas ensordecedoras.

—Esto solo te podía pasar a ti —comenta Tatsuya como si él no fuese la principal fuente de quebraderos de cabeza del país.

—¿Me vas a ayudar o no? —pregunta molesto.

—Eso ni se pregunta, Shuu. Sabes de sobra que yo siempre estoy ahí para ti —responde Tatsuya, que es un claro ejemplo de persona que tiene un corazón noble y bondadoso.

Sí, puede que Tatsuya sea de armas tomar y más tozudo que una mula, pero también hay que admitir que es el mejor amigo del mundo.

—Tío…

—Conociéndote, seguro que te estoy sacando los colores.

—Cállate, anda.

—Oh, no me digas que he acertado.

Tatsuya vuelve a reír al escuchar el graznido de Shuuzou.  _Ten amigos para esto_.

Tras mucho puteo gratuito, Tatsuya despega el culo de la cama y le promete que en cuarenta minutos o así estará ahí.

Un momento.

¡¿Cuarenta minutos?! ¿Pero se puede saber dónde está el pueblo ese? Si Tatsuya, precisamente  _Tatsuya_ , vive en un lugar estratégico y tiene la galaxia al completo a mano, va a tardar tanto, eso quiere decir que a Shuuzou lo abdujeron los alienígenas y lo soltaron en otro país.

En fin, de poco le sirve ahora perder la paciencia y enfadarse, sobre todo cuando la mayor cagada de todas ha sido de su propia mano. Tiene cuarenta minutos para calmarse y recibir a Tatsuya con la sonrisa que se merece, que a fin de cuentas no todos sus amigos estarían dispuestos a ir a buscarle al quinto culo a semejantes horas.

Toca esperar.

Lo bueno es que al menos está en un _konbini_  y puede ponerse a leer revistas para matar el rato.

La mayoría son porno.

En fin, no es momento de ponerse tiquismiquis.

Se pone los cascos, se compra una revista decente para no alimentar aún más las sospechas del dependiente y sale afuera a esperar. Se entretiene con artículos de lo más curiosos y hasta se atreve a intentar completar un crucigrama con la mente. No le sale muy bien, pero al menos le ha servido para sentirse inteligente durante un ratito.

La música es la que lo mantiene distraído de verdad, tal y como ha demostrado al acabar en el medio de la nada por haberse motivado demasiado con su lista de reproducción. Aun así, su reloj interno se ha reajustado y le avisa de que ya han pasado más de cuarenta minutos.

Bueno, Tatsuya se habrá perdido. Normal.

Shuuzou vuelve al  _konbini_ , de nuevo ante la mirada masacrante del dependiente (Shuuzou lo mira mal hasta el punto de acojonarlo), y hojea más revistas. Dado que no hay mucha variedad, ¡vaya por Dios!, no le queda más remedio que meter el hocico en las revistas para adultos.

Solo salen chicas tetonas. Qué decepción.

De pronto, Shuuzou nota una mano obstaculizando el camino entre sus ojos y la revista.

Mira a la mano. Luego, al dueño de esta.

—¿Tatsuya? —Shuuzou cierra la revista a toda velocidad, doblándola y colocándola donde no es, mientras su cara entera va adquiriendo todos los colores del arcoíris.

—Llevo un rato llamándote, pero estabas tan ensimismado que no me hacías caso.

—¡Es que estoy con los cascos! —exclama (grita) Shuuzou sacándoselos para demostrar que no está mintiendo. Tatsuya, pese a sonreírle, parece bastante cansado. Joder— Oye, siento que hayas tenido que venir hasta aquí, y más a estas horas.

—No pasa nada. La verdad es que ha sido la excusa perfecta para salir de casa y explorar el Japón profundo —dice Tatsuya colocando bien la revista porno de Shuuzou—. ¿Y bien? ¿Te llevas la revista o no? No sabía que te gustaban este tipo de cosas, Shuu.

Tatsuya y su cara bonita siempre acaban huyendo de las collejas de Shuuzou, y eso que es el que más se las merece.

En fin, Tatsuya deja de dar por culo y pilla bollería y más chuminadas para picar de camino a casa.

—Tatsuya, ¿quién desayuna pan de melón o —entrecierra los ojos— chips de gamba?

—No soy inmune a la influencia de Atsushi. Además, aún no he desayunado.

—Lo siento…

—No te disculpes. Suelo desayunar tarde, de todos modos, así que no te preocupes. Venga, ¿nos vamos?

La cara de Tatsuya está tan próxima a la de Shuuzou que su cuerpo está empezando a reaccionar mucho más rápido que cuando miraba las revistas guarras. Maldito Tatsuya. Debería estar prohibido por ley el tener amigos guapos, que luego pasa lo que pasa y a Shuuzou ya nadie se lo toma en serio.

—Por cierto, ¿y esos leggings? —Tatsuya señala sus pintas y se ríe.

—Calla, que es un regalo de mi hermana.

—Curiosos gustos los de tu hermana. ¿Sus amigas te conocen, por un casual?

—¿¿QUÉ INSINÚAS??

Ahora que lo piensa, las amigas de su hermana siempre se le quedan con la misma cara que él mira a Tatsuya. Solo que él es decente y no vestiría a su amigo con ropa tan lamentable con tal de saciar su “hambre”.

Más que nada porque eso no sacia, sino más bien al contrario.

Salen del  _konbini_  y Tatsuya se coloca unas gafas de sol. Luego tiene el morro de reírse de Shuuzou, ojo. Se suben en el WC con ruedas que tiene Tatsuya por automóvil y van a darlo todo mundo adelante.

Shuuzou solo quiere ducharse y echarse una siesta mañanera. A la mierda sus intentos de ser productivo. Lo único que lo mantiene despierto es el runrún incesante del coche (por llamarlo de alguna manera), que de poco sirve cuando la voz dulce y calmada de Tatsuya lo incita al sueño.

Tiene que estar despierto. No puede quedarse frito cuando el pobre Tatsuya le está sacando las castañas del fuego.

(Se duerme de todos modos)

—Shuu. ¡Shuu!

—¿Mm? —Shuuzou abre un ojo y el otro se le muere.

—Tenemos un problema.

—¿Ah?

—Nos hemos quedado sin gasolina.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Shuuzou, más dramático que nunca, posa las manos en los hombros de su amigo—. ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? ¿¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo??

Tatsuya le asegura que no hay nada que temer: ya se ha encargado de llamar a la grúa. Antes de que Shuuzou pueda seguir con más preguntas, Tatsuya le mete chips de gamba para hacerle callar.

—También he aprovechado para sacarte un par de fotografías mientras dormías. Mira qué gracioso.

—Te juro que un día de estos te voy a matar.

—¿Ah, sí? Buena suerte.

Pues nada, está en el medio de la nada con el infame Himuro Tatsuya y lo único que le queda es un botellín de agua y una bolsa llena de golosinas. Podría ser peor, sí, pero preferiría no verse en esta situación.

Su único consuelo es que al menos está en compañía de un amigo al que adora.

—Por cierto, Shuu, espero que no estuvieses soñando con la revista que estuviste leyendo antes.

No, si al final su único consuelo es que tiene un botellín de agua, golosinas y unos calcetines bien sudados que meterle en la boca a Tatsuya.

 **[** **ＢＡＤ　ＥＮＤ** **]**


End file.
